Le coup de la panne
by vivelespseudosextralongs
Summary: La moto de Mello tombe en rad en pleine autoroute... Matt et Mello vont devoir passer une nuit en pleine nature, où ils vont apprendre à se connaître. ShonenAi, Matt x Mello, Kawai desu !


**Le coup de la panne**

**Auteur :**Vivelespseudosextralongs

**Manga :** Death Note

**Couple :** Matt x Mello

**Disclamer :** Ben... les persos de Death note ne sont pas a moi, sinon, il y aurait eu du Yaoi depuis longtemps dans ce manga xD

**Résumé :** Loin de toute civilisation, la moto de Mello tombe en rad... Matt et Mello vont donc devoir passer une nuit à la belle étoile, rien qu'eux deux [ Matt x Mello

**Rating :** T (pour langage un peu cru)

**Note :** Faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographe s'il vous plaît, et la syntaxe peut parfois laisser à désirer... Mais lisez, pleaaase, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce One-Shot tout court. De plus, c'est ma première fic Death Note...

Ah oui, les persos serons certainement un peu (beaucoup) OOC... autant vous prévenir tout de suite

Et plus cucu, tu crève direct... Enfin, avec moi, ça change pas de l'habitude xD

**.o0Ô0o.**

- Attentioooooon !!

Lancé à pleine vitesse sur une autoroute et sur une moto, Mello roulait comme un fou. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de son passager, Matt, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, et qui tentait de le raisonner depuis une bonne demi-heure : ils étaient bien au delà de la limite de vitesse. Bon, la dépasser de vingt kilomètres heures, encore, mais là... Matt commençait à s'envoler. Mello, lui, semblait bien s'amuser, ce qui était rare par les temps qui couraient. C'était limite si il ne riait pas comme un gamin. Les poussées d'adrénaline...

- Mello, Stooooop ! Cria le rouquin, derrière, dans une dernière tentative.

Mello ne semblait pas l'écouter, complètement absorbé dans son slalom entre les voitures. Mais même s'il n'en avait pas l'air il l'écoutait. Il l'écoutait toujours, sans exceptions. Le blond semblait comme en transe, il aimait la vitesse, sentir le vent sur son visage, les mains sur sa moto. Seulement, là, ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était les bras de Matt qui lui enserraient la taille. Et il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, elles le lâcheraient. Alors il continuait de rouler.

Mais soudain, l'impensable arriva. Une chose jamais arrivée jusqu'à présent. Une chose stupide...

La moto sursauta puis, sans qu'on le lui ait ordonné, ralentit brusquement. Ils durent bien se cramponner, car c'était comme si le véhicule à deux roues voulait les éjecter, en sursautant.

Mello balança son regard bleu caché derrière des lunettes sur un des nombreux cadrans

- Meeeeeerde !!! S'écria-t-il avec toute la poésie dont il était capable

Matt lui demanda ce qui se passait, et Mello lui répondit par un grondement rageur.

Le cadran qui avait arraché un juron au blond comportait une petite aiguille. Rien d'inquiétant là-dessus, mais ce qui l'était un peu plus, c'était l'endroit où elle se trouvait... dans le rouge... ou dans la merde, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Matt ne s'y connaissait pas trop en moto mais d'après ce que Mello lui avait dit, c'était cette aiguille précisément qui indiquait le taux d'essence dans le réservoir. Autrement dit, en ce moment, de l'ordre des 0, oui peut-être 0.2. Et comble de malchance, il commençait à faire nuit. Et ils étaient loin d'une de ces maudites stations d'essences.

Manquant de se faire défoncer par une voiture, notre blond préféré voulut se mettre sur le côté de la route. Il n'était pas sucidaire. Quoique ? Mais n'étant pas bêtes, tous les deux avaient compris ce qui allait se passer, ils fermèrent les yeux, par réflexe, en attendant le choc qui était imminent. En effet, la moto ne s'arrêta pas à la borne de sécurité, mais poussée par le grand élan qu'elle avait, elle continua sa route. Il y avait de l'herbe, autour de cette autoroute, mais par souci de construction, celle-ci avait été construite en hauteur. Ainsi, ce surplombement eu l'effet d'un tremplin, et la moto sembla bondir dans les airs, pour atterrir violement sur le plancher des vaches, sauf qu'heureusement, il n'y avait pas de vaches.

Matt serra encore plus Mello alors qui ce dernier se rattachait fermement à son véhicule, pour ne pas tomber. L'atterrissage ne fut pas des plus doux, et le roux lâcha une petite plainte de douleur.

La moto ralentit enfin, et se stoppa définitivement, ou tout de moins, jusqu'au lendemain. Mello posa un pied a terre, les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient se desserrèrent (à la grande déception de Mello d'ailleurs) et Matt descendit en se frottant les fesses : il s'était pris le siège passager de plein fouet, quand ils eurent touchés terre. Et ça ne faisait pas du bien, et l'amortisseur n'avait pas servi grand-chose sur ce coup là.

- Bon... on est où, là ? Demanda le passager, à tout hasard

- Heu...

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait... de l'herbe, la route, et... de l'herbe. En parfaite synchronisation, ils lâchèrent un soupire. Le blond alla regarder l'état de sa moto se son œil expert, et le rouquin fouilla dans ses poches.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant plus rapidement, d'un air inquiet. Puis il s'immobilisa, et blanchit a vue d'œil.

- Oh... Fut la seule syllabe qu'il fut capable d'articuler

Mello fit volte face, le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai perdu mon portable. Dit Matt, après un long moment de silence

Les yeux de Mello s'agrandirent de stupeur, et il resta la bouche ouverte un certain temps. Puis, avant qu'une mouche qui passait par là ne rentre, il dit, ou plutôt, hurla

- **TU TE FOUS DE MA GEULE ?!**

Matt rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Un Mello en colère, c'était pas bon. Mais il fallait mieux répondre par la franchise, histoire de ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà

- Non, Mello...

La tornade blonde se précipita sur le rouquin et le prit par le col, l'air menaçant et en colère. Il le souleva, et Matt se retrouva à deux centimètres du sol. Mais le rouquin ne fit aucun mouvement pour esquiver ou pour se débattre, car il savait que Mello le lâcherait un moment ou a un autre.

- Abruti ! Comment t'as fait pour le perdre ! T'es con ou quoi ?!

- Mais t'avais qu'à pas rouler aussi vite ! J'ai du le perdre sur la route, et a l'heure qu'il est, c'est plus la peine de chercher.

Le blond lâcha le brun et a nouveau, ils soupirèrent. Il était maintenant impossible d'appeler une dépanneuse, et le portable de ce cher Matt devait à présent être réduit en bouillie, écrasé par une voiture ou un poids lourd. Quant à celui de Mello, il n'avait plus de batterie. C'était bien, les portables Design dernier cri, mais bizarrement, la batterie se déchargeait trois fois plus vite qu'un portable ordinaire. Pas pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était sur, ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour...

- C'est pas vraiiiii !

Mello s'effondra dans l'herbe, découragé, assis en tailleur, le coude contre la cuisse, et la joue contre le poing. Il grogna un peu puis finit par dire, au dit de quelques minutes.

- A c't'heure là, y'a plus de dépanneuse... faudra qu'on attende d'min, faudra faire du stop, dit-il, l'air agacé

Et son air ronchon se comprenait assez, d'un côté. Mais de l'autre... il était content. Et il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Au fond de lui, il savait que l'attente n'allait pas être si terrible que ça en avait l'air. Mais il se gardait bien de refouler cette dernière option tout au fond de lui, pour que personne (donc Matt) ne voie ça.

- Hum... , Dit passivement le rouquin, en s'asseyant également

L'herbe était sèche (sûrement a cause des gaz d'échappements et du soleil qui brillait très fort par ce mois d'Août), mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne pique, ce n'était dont pas trop désagréable de s'y asseoir. Bien sur, il devait sans doute y avoir des petites bêtes sympathiques, à qui on essayait en général de ne pas penser. Seulement, il faisait beau la journée, à cause du ciel dénué de tout nuage mais pour ce même critère, il faisait très froid la nuit. Et nos deux hommes n'avaient pas prévu de quoi se couvrir. Leurs vêtements ne leur seraient donc pas de grande utilité, même la veste de Matt était trop légère. Par contre, les gants qu'ils avaient, eux, pourraient leurs êtres utiles.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier mit la main dans la poche de cette dite veste, et en ressortit, un peu plus tard, un objet a peu près rectangle, composé d'un écran et de boutons.

- Tsss. T'as paumé ton portable, mais t'as encore ta PSP, siffla le blond quand il entendit les 'Beep beep' typiques des jeux d'action, ainsi que la petite musique qui restait dans la tête et qui rendait dingue, quitte a s'arracher les cheveux.

- Encore heureux, souffla le roux, complètement absorbé par son jeu, les yeux suivants furieusement les petits vaisseaux spatiaux de l'écran

Si ça n'aurait pas été Matt, Mello aurait pris la console, l'aurait cassé en quatre, piétiné, puis l'aurait fait manger a son propriétaire. Or, c'était Matt, alors bizarrement, il laissa couler, mais le gratifia tout de même d'un regard noir.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, pris un grand brin parmi l'étendue verte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune bestiole et la porta à ses lèvres pour la mâchonner.

Cet endroit le rendait un peu nostalgique. Ca lui rappelait quand il devait avoir 12, 13, 14 ans peut-être. Les souvenirs de Wammy's House remontaient soudainement.

L'été, souvent, avec le rouquin, ils faisaient de petites escapades nocturnes quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils s'allongeaient dans une petite clairière se trouvant dans le bois entourant la Wammy's, dont seuls eux avaient la connaissance et qu'ils avaient découverte quand ils s'étaient fait poursuivre par un sanglier affamé. Là, ils finissaient par s'endormir, et s'éveillaient le lendemain matin, chauffés par la douce lumière du soleil qui se levait derrière les arbres, et ils rentraient a l'orphelinat avant que les autres ne se réveillent. La journée, ils n'en disaient rien aux autres, et une fois la nuit revenue, s'ils pouvaient, ils recommençaient.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient faits prendre, et Near, qui était au courant de ces sorties, pour les avoir surpris alors qu'il allait chercher un verre d'eau, n'en avait rien dit.

Mais là, encore une fois, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient plus en Angleterre, mais aux Etats-Unis. Ils n'étaient plus dans ce pensionnat pour surdoués de chez surdoués, mais membres de la mafia. Et jamais, ô grand jamais ils ne prenaient le temps de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour s'endormir comme un enfant.

Soudainement, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Mello leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais ne vit aucun nuage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers la route, mais plus aucune voiture ne passait a présent. Il regarda Matt, pour lui poser sa question, c'était peut-être dans son jeu. Mais il découvrit un roux qui essayait de se faire tout petit, jouant comme si de rien était à son jeu vidéo. Puis il compris, et demanda, un poil moqueur

- Matt... c'est ton ventre qui a fait ce bruit ?

Aucune réponse. Ou plutôt si : que réponse muette. Le dit Matt rougit encore plus, honteux d'avoir fait un bruit pareil. Mello ricana

- T'as la dalle ?

Le jeune homme aux lunettes oranges se tourna vers lui, et dit, toute trace de rougeur disparue

- Un peu oui ! J'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger, a midi. Puis il se souvint : il avait eu tellement faim que Matt lui avant gentiment filé sa part. C'était sympa, oui, mais il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre du coup. Ils avaient pensés manger une fois arriver au QG, seulement, au QG, ils n'y arriveraient pas aujourd'hui.

Comme pour confirmer tout ce que venait de penser Mello, l'estomac du rouquin se manifesta à nouveau.

Mello ricana, et réfléchit. Il n'allait pas laisser Matt comme ça. Par ce que ces bruits le dérangeraient, pensait-il, sans se douter qu'au fond de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment tout à fait pour ça. Bref, lui-même n'avait plus de chocolat, et d'ici une demi-heure, il savait qu'il allait être en manque total.

Puis il se rappela d'une chose qu'il avait fait par le passé et qui allait probablement pouvoir les aider.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la moto qui gisait toujours un peu plus loin. Puis d'un coup sec (et de biceps), il souleva le siège passager, laissant place à une cavité, un coffre. Matt le regarda faire, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, triomphant, le blond sortit une tablette de chocolat, qu'il lança au rouquin (qui eu du mal à la rattraper sous le lancé rapide qu'il n'avait pas vu venir), et en sortit une pour lui-même.

Puis, l'air de rien, il retourna s'asseoir.

- T'en a combien, des comme ça ? Demanda Matt, prévoyant déjà la réponse

- Hum... 25, 26 peut-être

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux, et se retourna d'un coup vers la moto... mais... comment avait-il réussit a faire rentrer tout ce chocolat dans juste une bécane ?! C'était l'un des mystères de Mello. D'ailleurs, ce dernier enleva rageusement l'emballage bleu et rouge et mordit dans la tablette, qui se cassa avec un petit « clac » caractéristique. Matt, quand à lui, opta pour manger normalement : c'est-à-dire manger en cassant la plaquette morceau par morceau avec les mains, après avoir ôté ses gants noirs.

Mello ferma les yeux, sentant le chocolat fondre sur sa langue. Vraiment... c'était la meilleure invention du monde. Il se dit que quand il mourrait, ce serait en ayant du chocolat dans la bouche. Matt tourna la tête vers lui et sourit devant l'expression détendue de Mello : il l'avait toujours quand il mangeait du chocolat et qu'il n'en avait pas mangé avant depuis minimum deux heures.

Il était vrai que quand le blond ne mangeait pas de cacao dans un délai de 3 heures, il devenait complètement dingue. Il pétait une durite, et bien. Matt plissa un œil en se rappelant qu'une fois, il avait fait les frais de cette rage folle. Il avait eu très mal, vraiment très mal, et pour rien au monde il voudrait revivre ça...

Il secoua la tête. Se remémorer les vieux souvenirs de ce genre était assez embarrassant, pour Mello. C'était juste marrant à raconter en anecdote, dans une soirée où on se bourre la tronche, et où on oublie tout après.

De plus, Mello avait été très clair là-dessus : Mello était un de ces hommes recherchés et dangereux, craints et respectés par la mafia et tous les autres bandits présents dans ce pays qu'étaient les Etats-Unis, car tous étaient au courant de son intelligence a toute épreuve et de son côté « je fonce un point c'est tout » ce qui lui donnait l'avantage de la vitesse. Bref, il était imprévisible. Mais si jamais Matt racontait que cet homme, quand il était en manque depuis quelques heures de son chocolat au lait adoré, devenait complètement hystérique... Matt irait très, très, très, très mal. Il serait probablement noyé, électrocuté, empoisonné, empaillé, transformé en passoire, poignardé, puis, finalement, incinéré, et donné a manger aux cochons et aux animaux puants de la basse cour.

Pour faire simple, il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? Lui demanda Mello, encore la bouche pleine de cacao

Le rouquin releva la tête, et manqua de se perdre dans ce regard bleu. Puis, il répondit sans trop comprendre de quoi le possesseur d'un tels yeux voulait dire

- Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ?

Mello le regarda bizarrement, le genre de regard qui voulait dire tout simplement : Non mais t'as con ou quoi ?

Puis Matt se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était : courbé en avant, la tête baissée, les mains agrippée a ses cheveux, en position fœtale, comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose. Apparemment, il avait laissé ses pensées s'échapper, et il tentait de se protéger de la mort que Mello lui infligerais q'il divulguait l'information maudite.

Là, il lui renvoya un regard là qui disait : Oui, chuis con, fais pas gaffe.

Puis il finit par dire

- Nan, je me rappelait juste quand...

Il se stoppa net. Il était vraiment très, très con, il en avait maintenant la confirmation.

- Quand... ? Demanda Mello en répétant la phrase que Matt avait laissée en suspens

- Nan, rien, laisse, dit le roux en reprenant sa PSP

Le blond haussa les épaules et retourna à ses pensées. Il essayait d'élaborer un plan infaillible pour vire Near, qu'i puisse enfin passer N°1. Seulement, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui coinçait, de quoi s'arracher les cheveux

- J'me fais chier, soupira-t-il lorsqu'il finit de faire le tour de quatre cent mille possibilités d'empoisonnement, torture, accidents malencontreux, vraiment hasardeux et totalement involontaires visant à tuer l'autre albinos

- ... c'est cool, lui répondit Matt

- Merci de me soutenir, dit le blond avec un regard noir

- Mais de rien

- Raaah, ta gueule ! Grinça Mello. Puis, il ajouta : j'vais nettoyer ma bécane

Il se leva, pour, comme il venait de le dire, nettoyer sa moto chérie qui lui avait coûté bien cher et qu'il lavait tous les jours pour qu'elle soit toute clean.

Il soupira : c'était mal barré. Elle avait de la boue un peu partout. Roues, essieux, cadrans, pots d'échappements, rien n'y avait échappé. 'Foutue panne à la con' pensa-t-il.

Mais à peine avait-il sortit un chiffon et un spray 'pschitt pschitt' comme disait Matt, il entendit un cri d'effroi dans son dos. Il vit un volte-face violent - et faillit se déboîter la nuque tout seul comme un grand – pour regarder derrière lui, se surprenant a être affolé car il se révélait que ce cri était celui du roux.

Derrière lui se trouvait Matt, qui agitait furieusement sa console devant lui. Mello fronça les sourcils

- Y a plus d'batt'riiiiiie !!

Il se retourna vers Mello, et on pouvait voir du désespoir dans les yeux couverts par les verres colorés en orange des lunettes de Matt. Le blond s'avança

- T'es con, tu m'as... surpris !

Il avait faillit dire « tu l'as fait peur », mais pour un membre de la mafia, dire le mot peur qui était sensé être un sentiment refoulé, ce n'était pas terrible terrible. Même devant Matt.

Ce dernier, qui s'était maintenant totalement retourné, laissa tomber sa tête en avant, complètement abattu.

Heureusement, lui, il savait se contrôler (contrairement à Mello) quand il était privé de jeux vidéo. Officiellement, il pouvait tenir 49 heures et 26 minutes, donc un peu plus de deux jours. Mais ces deux jours étaient bien évidement pour lui une véritable torture. Ne plus sentir les boutons s'affaisser sous ses doigts, ne plus entendre la petite musique qui cassait les oreilles, ne plus mourir bêtement, ne plus avoir le cœur qui bat à 100 a l'heure quand on bat le boss de fin de jeu... oui, c'était véritablement un calvaire.

D'un geste rageur, il enleva ses lunettes, et a la manière de lunettes de soleil, il les laissa sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux, pour ne pas le perdre. Manquerais plus que ça

Mello se surprit à déglutir difficilement. Heureusement que Matt était trop loin pour l'entendre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ces deux grands yeux vert intense, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec l'herbe aux alentours ? Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, ça faisait plusieurs années certainement.

De nouveau, il fut surpris de lui-même et de ses pensées. Il était en train de ce dire qu'il était vraiment beau, sans ses lunettes qui lui cachaient les yeux, et transformait totalement la couleur émeraude en couleur orange bizarre. Bref, il était bien mieux sans ses lunettes.

Il secoua la tête. A quoi il pensait là, au juste ? Il mit ça sur le manque de cacao. D'ailleurs, il déballa la nouvelle plaquette qu'il venait de prendre et en croqua un bout.

Mello se retourna, tentant de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de sa moto. Mais impossible pour lui d'oublier ce regard si... si tout à la fois. Il secoua la tête : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à la fin, merde !!

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Matt, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, fixant l'écran noir sa console éteinte, marmonnant des choses comme « Si seulement j'avais sauvegardé » ou « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ». Le blond soupira, et rouvrit le siège passager, et en sortit une plaquette pas entamée évidement. Puis il referma (des fois qu'un météore tombé du ciel ne rentre dans le coffre), et s'avança lentement, mais sûrement vers son meilleur ami.

Quand deux pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision, Matt releva sa tête rousse vers le possesseur de ces si jolies bottes de cuir. Il vit Mello, le visage impassible, un demi sourire compatissant. A la main, il avait du chocolat, et, d'un coup, le lui tendit. Le roux le regarda sans comprendre.

- Le chocolat, ça remonte, dit simplement le blond

Matt sourit légèrement, touché par son attention. Mello ne montrait que très, très rarement son affection pour quelqu'un, le rouquin se sentait donc également flatté. Et puis, il ne partagait que très rarement son cacao. Puis il leva le bras et pris le chocolat.

- Merci, Mello

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, se retourna, et repartit tranquillement vers sa moto. Mais une fois retourné, il laissa libre court à ses émotions : ses joues rosirent quelque peu, et son visage se crispa légèrement. Mais ces émotions là, il ne les montrait pas, de peur de passer pour un abruti, et tourner au ridicule et de perdre crédibilité. Car Mello était considéré comme quelqu'un sans sentiments, un vrai membre de la mafia. Un peu comme un objet, un robot qui n'avait pas de cœur. Mais finalement, il était humain, lui aussi, ce n'était pas une machine...

Il entendit un 'clac' derrière lui. Matt avait commença son chocolat. S'il s'était retourné à nouveau, il aurait pu voir que Matt avait croqué dans le chocolat à sa manière, avec les dents. En effet, il était trop en colère pour dépiauter tout cela avec les doigts.

Il se passa une demi-heure entière sans qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien. Le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable pour Mello, qui n'eu pas le temps de s'ennuyer grâce à sa moto. Le soleil avait a présent totalement décliné, il faisait donc nuit noire. Le soleil semblait être tombé à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais Mello, à cause de ça, ne voyait plus rien, et il lui était donc impossible de continuer à nettoyer son véhicule à deux roues chéri. Il réussit à ranger ses affaires sans trop de soucis, puisqu'il connaissait par cœur l'endroit exact de son coffre.

Mais revenir vers Matt, ça, c'était une autre histoire... ça promettait d'être périlleux. Mais il était Mello, il n'avait peur de rien !

A l'aveuglette, il commença à marcher dans l'herbe, d'un pas lent, hésitant et prudent. Finalement, il réussit à faire 20 pas sans problèmes notable. Par contre, le vingt et unième ne semblait en accord avec les vingt autres. Dans le sol de la campagne, il était très fréquent de rencontrer des trous dissimulés sous l'herbe. Justement, il y en avait un juste en dessous du pied du blond, et ce dernier ne manqua pas de tomber dedans.

- Hey, Matt, t'es où ? **Uwaaaaaaaaaah !!**

Comme prévu, il perdit totalement l'équilibre. Il agita quelques instants les bras, tels des battements d'ailes pour essayer de retrouver ce foutu équilibre, mais rien a faire, il bascula en avant. C'était comme si il était une poule qui battait des ailes pour s'envoler : c'était vraiment inutile, les poules ne volent pas (et n'ont pas de dents non plus, mais ça, on s'en moque). Eh bien il s'avère que les humains non plus, malheureusement pour notre blond favori.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Kess'tu fous Mello ?_ Demanda Matt, d'une voix endormie.

En effet, le roux s'était endormi un quart d'heure plus tôt, après avoir fini sa tablette de chocolat et s'être ennuyé ferme

Un bruit sourd lui répondit, suivit d'un 'Aaaah !' de douleur étouffé par une matière quelconque (dans le cas présent, de la terre...). Le rouquin plaqua la main devait sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire quand il compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mello venait se s'étaler de tout son long a côté de lui après avoir bêtement trébuché. A présent, il se retrouvait face contre terre.

- Waaah, putain de merde, ça me soule ça ! Trou à la con ! Fait chieeeer !

Cette fois c'en fut trop, le roux éclata de rire. Un Mello tombé du ciel, ça n'arrivait pas tout le jours, et quand ça arrivait, c'était drôle, vraiment très drôle pour celui qui assistait. Mais Mello n'était pas d'humeur à rire : il venait de se prendre le sol de plein fouet, et du coup, il s'était fait méchamment mal tout seul.

- Matt, enfoiré, te marre pas ! Sale con !

Ces paroles ne le firent que plus rire. Il n'avait pas ri depuis vraiment longtemps, alors fatalement, parti comme il était, il aurait du mal à arrêter le moteur. Un Mello écrasé par terre balançant des insultes contre lui et le sol était trop gros pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche par-dessus le tout, histoire de le faire enrager encore plus.

- C'est bon, _Alice_, pleure pas, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux

- Ouais, c'est ça, moque toi... Que, attend... T'as dit quoi là ?**Alice ?!** PUTAIN MATT JE VAIS TE PETER LA GUEULE !! Balança furieusement le blond, qui voyait rouge à présent.

Matt était littéralement mort de rire par terre et se tenait les côtes. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir étouffé, et ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Mais ça faisait du bien, de rigoler un peu (beaucoup, dans le cas présent...). La suite ne s'avérait pas super géniale, mais l'appeler par ce prénom était tellement tentant. Quand ils étaient tout petits, Mello détestait déjà ce surnom.

Alice au pays des merveilles...

Mello craqua ses doigts, se redressa, et se jeta sur le roux, qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement de suite, clou au sol à cause de son rire.

Il se tenait a présent à califourchon sur le bassin de Matt, une main lui empoignant le col, et l'autre levée vers le ciel, prenant de l'élan et de la force, prête à frapper. Mais au moment où il allait lui coller la droite de sa vie, il se ravisa à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Matt était allongé sous lui, une larme de rire venant de tracer un sillon sur sa joue, et pour toute défense, il avait posé les mains sur la poitrine de son 'agresseur'. Il était sur le point de frapper un si joli visage ? Quelle folie l'avait prit ?

Matt attendit le coup, qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Mello sur lui... ce dernier avait un drôle de sourire, qu'il aurait, à première vue, qualifié de sadique. Le poing du blond se desserra, pour, lentement, s'ouvrir.

- Eh ? Fit Matt, qui ne comprenait pas bien. Il venait de calmer un peu son fou rire

Soudain, la main au préalablement dégantée, s'abaissa vers lui, pour venir se poser en douceur sur ses côtes. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Mello tendit cette main, et effectua des drôles de geste que tout le monde connaît : des chatouilles.

Il manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau. Il s'était sûrement attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Ses bras se tendirent, et ses mains agripèrent la veste de Mello, mais cela ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Le blond continuait, et Matt recommença, malgré lui, à se mettre à rire comme avant. D'autant plus que le blond était agile de ses mains. Et les forces de Matt l'abandonnaient d'un coup. C'était comme si il perdait le contrôle de lui-même sous la drôle torture de Mello.

Des hoquets s'échappaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Tout ceci fit sourire Mello, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter, enfin, pas tout de suite, du moins. Ils décompressaient comme ils pouvaient, échappant toute la pression que pesait sur leurs épaules.

Peu après, Matt ne faisait plus aucun bruit, trop occupé à vouloir reprendre de l'air, les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux à cause du manque d'oxygène. Puis le blond s'arrêta, sinon, Matt allait finir par mourir. Mais il resta sur lui, le laissant dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer, à moins qu'il ne lui flanque un crochet du gauche, ce dont il doutait fortement après ce que le roux venait de subir.

Il n'eu plus aucun bruit. Juste la respiration saccadée de Matt. Ce dernier avait fini de rire, et Mello de le torturer

Mello se plongea à nouveau dans ce regard émeraude, et Matt dans les orbes couleur océan. Droit dans les yeux, ils se regardaient a présent, ne faisant aucun geste. La respiration du rouquin se calma, et chacun inspirait et expirait si doucement que c'était imperceptible. Chacun essayait de lire en l'autre, tout simplement.

Il faisait a présent nuit noire, mais malgré le sombre ambiant, ils se voyaient parfaitement. La couleur des yeux, des cheveux, les contours du visage, du nez, de la bouche, du cou, des mains, chaque mèche tombant sur le front... leurs cœurs s'affolèrent et une rougeur pointa chez chacun

Matt desserra ses poings, et une main vint glisser sur la nuque dégagée et brûlée de Mello. Il effectua une légère pression sur le cou du blond en dégageant les quelques cheveux qui étaient restés là, et l'attira, lentement, vers lui. Mello n'opposa aucune résistance, au contraire et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand Matt se mit à caresser doucement sa nuque abîmée, ce qui le fit sourire. Mello posa ses mains au sol, pour avoir un appui. A genoux au sol, à califourchon sur Matt, il se penchait lentement en avant. Ils avaient toujours les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, et ils se rapprochaient.

Finalement, Mello souleva une main avec précaution, et la posa sur la joue du roux. Tous les deux, ils sourirent. Plus besoin de se parler : juste un regard suffisait, un geste bref convenait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

A présent, ils étaient tout proches. Les cheveux de Mello venaient gratouiller la mâchoire de Matt, et se dernier enleva les lunettes de dans ses cheveux, ce qui les gênerait probablement par la suite. Leurs fronts finirent par se toucher, puis, en même temps et dans un accord commun, ils fermèrent les yeux. Avec lenteur, ils s'approchaient. Ils pouvaient a présent sentir leurs souffles se mêler et s'accélérer quelque peu.

D'abord, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent seulement, pas encore tout à fait sûrs de ce qui allait se passer. Puis, Mello pencha la tête sur le côté, pour un meilleur accès, et, avec une délicatesse dont il ne faisait preuve que très rarement, il déposa ses lèvres douces et humides sur celles de Matt.

Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser timide, chacun voulant juste goûter a ces lèvres. Ce furent comme eux comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter et que des ailes leurs avaient poussées dans le dos. La nuit s'étendait devant eux n'avait maintenant plus aucune importance, ni cette épée de Damoclès qui flottait en permanence au dessus d'eux, et qui allait certainement très bientôt tomber, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais dans l'instant présent, ils n'en avaient que faire, ils profitaient du peu de vie qui leur restait.

Au bout d'un moment, Matt, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Mello. Ce dernier lui répondit par une réponse positive, et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue chaude de Matt glisser sur la sienne. C'est alors que ce baiser au goût de chocolat devint plus passionné, tout en restant doux. S'en suivit de toute une danse, une bataille, chacun voulant prendre la bouche de l'autre

Puis, ils vinrent à manquer d'air, alors ils se décolèrent, non sans regrets. Mais ils restèrent très près, et rouvrirent les yeux. La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de se sourire. Et chacun avait pu remarquer une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, assez bizarre et inconnue.

Puis ils recommencèrent. Les baisers d'enchaînaient, tous aussi longs, tous aussi sensuels les uns que les autres. Ils avaient le goût du chocolat, du sucre, ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Mello.

Le blond se détacha encore des lèvres du rouquin pour descendre jusqu'au cou, qu'il venait de chatouiller. Matt avait donc les nerfs à fleur de peau, et lâcha un petit gémissement quand Mello posa a peine ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé des deux **(1)**. Matt promena une main dans les cheveux blonds de Mello, et l'autre descendit dans son dos. Puis Mello, en même temps qu'il embrassait le creux de cou et la clavicule, passa une main baladeuse sur le torse de son partenaire, qui gémit une nouvelle fois, d'autant plus qu'il trouva un point sensible au niveau de la base du cou.

Ils continuèrent les caresses, s'embrassaient sans s'arrêter, s'aventurant parfois sous le tee-shirt de l'autre. Mais cette nuit là, ça n'allait pas plus loin, car ils apprenaient simplement à se connaître.

Plus tard, ils s'endormirent, l'un sur l'autre, Mello le nez dans les cheveux rouges de Matt, et ce dernier le menton contre son épaule, le visage recouvert de quelques mèches blondes. Ainsi, le matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, doucement sortis du sommeil par le lever du soleil, ils se sentaient bien, vraiment bien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mello avait même un sourire en coin. Alors ils avaient faits du stop, arrêté une dépanneuse qui avait accepté de les aider, et ils avaient repris leur dangereuse vie d'avant. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose de plus, qui les liait à la vie, comme à la mort

_La mort._

Quelques mois après, Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, avait été retrouvé mort, après avoir succombé à un grand nombre de balles de pistolet dans le corps. Ceci passa aux infos, que Mello regardait. A ce moment là, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Matt était mort, et lui aussi, en même temps. Il se sentait vide. Alors il avait tenté d'enlever Takada, qui le piégea, et, plus tard, on avait retrouvé Mihael Keehl mort d'une crise cardiaque inexpliquée...

--------------

**(1) **Donc Mello, qui est de quelque mois l'aîné de Matt

Voila la fin de mon histoire. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en écrivant la fin, je vous avoue, mais j'ai préféré finir comme ça.

Voila, vous pouvez me huer, à présent Balancez-moi des tomates et les abricots xD De toutes façons, je me suis bien amusée a écrire ce petit One-Shot (c'est petit, c'est vrai, mais bon )

Voila, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites tout ce que vous penser, de toutes façons, ça ne me fera que du bien, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer xD

Par contre, pour les critique, je n'accepte pas les critiques sans fondement, bien évidement. Bisoux, a plus tout le monde !


End file.
